Ideologias
by original-'sweet
Summary: Eu fico realmente com dó da minha mãe, sabe? Segundo a ideologia dela, desgraça pouca é bobagem.E deve ser mesmo, porque além daquele cavalo bastardo da Petúnia, ela ainda tem uma filha patética como eu.
1. Patética

Patética

Patética. Patética. Como eu sou patética!Absurdooo! Só pra começar, eu estou escrevendo no meu caderno por falta de um diário. Pior, eu estou fazendo isso enquanto deveria estar estudando e fazendo uma redação inútil que aquele fantasma mais inútil ainda mandou, o ponto é que eu não estou.

Sim, eu sei, desocupados são o câncer da sociedade. Mas falando sério agora, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não costumava ser assim.

Pelo o que eu me lembre, eu sou (modéstia à parte) uma garota responsável, daquelas que sempre fazem à tarefa e são inteligentes por natureza, embora a monitora-chefe seja a Michele. Não desmerecendo ela, claro, pois ela também é tudo isso. Eu só falei pra introduzi-la na história (é, ela é importante). Quero dizer, ninguém em sã consciência me nomearia monitora-chefe certo? Depois que o fato deu ser avoada já virou quase um ditado popular (não, não virou). Eu também sou multi desastrada, a minha capacidade de tropeçar/quebrar/esbarrar em coisas/pessoas é incontestável. Uma vez minha prima disse que eu era "dramástica", mas isso não deve ser levado em consideração, já que ela tem oito anos. A propósito, o Remus e Mi combinam perfeitamente na monitoria. Pobres amadores, eles acham que ninguém saca os olhares românticos de um para o outro. Deve ser aquela velha lenda de monitores, embora eu nunca tenha visto em todos os meus anos de Hogwarts isso se concretizar.

Mas voltando ao assunto (Céus! Como eu sou dispersa!), "o que está acontecendo comigo?" deve se dar pelo fato de que hoje eu descobri que eu sou patética. Eu fico realmente com dó da minha mãe, sabe? Segundo a ideologia dela, desgraça pouca é bobagem. E eu concordo, pois além daquele cavalo bastardo da Petúnia, ela ainda tem uma filha patética como eu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O que você está fazendo?" Ta, eu entendia o tom confuso de Michele, eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa se visse alguém fitando furiosamente a parede. "Sabe, Lily, eu não sou a única olhando."

"Eu sou patética" Pois é, essa frase não saiu da minha cabeça nas últimas horas.

"Não, você é estranha." Oh! Que amiga linda!

Vendo que o negócio era sério, ela se sentou em uma poltrona frente a minha, e tampou a lareira. Mala. Eu a olhei magoada. "Bom, agora que eu já tenho a sua atenção, a gente pode conversar."

"Eu sou patética Mi! Olha só! Eu estou escrevendo no meu pergaminho!"

"Escrevendo o que?"

"Que eu sou patética." Ótimo Lily! Assim você vai longe.

Michele suspirou pesadamente, fechou os olhos, pensou por um instante e concluiu: "Vamos subir, o salão está muito cheio." Ela também não vai tão longe assim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agora, calmamente, você me dirá o que aconteceu, porque está manhã você estava normal e agora você está..."

"Patética." Eu completei e ela fez uma cara de pouca paciência. "Ah, eu não sei Mi..." naquele momento eu percebi que eu realmente não tinha sentido algum.

"Bom, eu sei!" Odeio quando ela faz isso. "Você precisa de um namorado." Louca! Eu já ia gritar com ela, quando ela continuou, "É sério, você pararia com essas crises se tivesse um namorado." Continuou falando besteira. "Lily, você tem essas esquisitices uma vez por mês! Vai lá, qual foi a do mês passado, a gente tava de férias, eu não tenho como saber."

"Foi burra." Respondi mal-humorada. Ela fez aquela cara de sabedoria. Tá, era verdade que eu tinha umas crises loucas dessas umas vezes, mas não era tão freqüente, e nem era por falta de namorado!

"Viu só? Lily, isso é absolutamente normal (ah, claro Michele!), talvez não tão comum mas todos precisam de uma maneira para extraviar suas frustrações. E eu acho muito bom ter um diário, melhor do que sair atacando pobres meninos indefesos do primeiro ano como você já fez." Só justificando, eu não ataquei com mágica, foi através de palavras. "Agora, você está no sétimo ano, e precisa parar com isso."

"É, talvez..."

"Porque nem as garotas do quarto ano devem fazer mais isso." Ok, agora estava ficando chato, o problema era que eu nem podia contestar, já que ela tinha razão (como sempre). "Então, a senhorita trate de se dar um jeito!"

"E como você sugere que eu faça isso?" Quero dizer, fácil falar, não eram as manias dela!

"Arranjando um namorado!"

"Ah não Michele! De novo não!"

"Como não, você está solteira ("Você também."), no sétimo ano ("Você também.")e com garotos na mão.

"Na mão? Desde quando?"

"Desde quando o Potter não larga do seu pé!"

"Eu não vou discutir isso pela milésima vez, Michele! E se você acha que entende bem disso, talvez deva reparar mais ao seu redor." Potter não é importante, não precisa ser descrito aqui. Michele olhou com uma cara confusa de quem entendeu tudo. Mas não valia a pena continuar naquilo, a gente nunca saia do lugar. "Ei! Você não sentiu a minha falta no jantar?" Sabe que depois de uma crise daquelas não é nada legal se sentir rejeitado pela sociedade. Essa 'sociedade' consistia basicamente na Mi, mas tudo bem.

"Ah, você não jantou?" Obrigada Michele! "É que eu tive que preparar um relatório, mas depois eu comi alguma coisa na cozinha." Melhorou. "Com o Remus."

"Hum..." Fiz aquela cara de segundas intenções que todo mundo faz pra encher a paciência de alguém assim...

"O QUE?"... elevada que nem a Michele.

"O que o que, oras! Se você não sabe não sou eu que vou te falar!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desci ao salão com o objetivo de finalmente fazer a redação que eu deveria ter feito se não estivesse naquela crise-do-patético.

Depois de uns dez minutos sentada e escrevendo que nem uma condenada, Remus veio falar comigo.

"Lily!Tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo, por quê?" Calma! Eu não mal-educada assim! É que ele perguntou de uma forma tão preocupada!

"É que eu não vi você no jantar." Que fofo! Alguém reparou!

"Ah, Remus! Você reparou!" Ele me olhou estranho, -não é pra menos também,-e disse uma besteira biquadrada.

"Bom, na realidade, foi o James." Não pergunte! Eu não vou explicar. E você não vai querer saber de qualquer jeito.

"Hunf!" Bufei irritada.

"Ahn..." Começou ele sem jeito, porque além de desastrada, desconcentrada e inútil, eu também sou irritada. "O que você faz aqui afinal? Não está com fome?"

Só então eu percebi que eu realmente estava com fome.

"Eu estava fazendo a redação do fantasminha. Mas sim! Eu estou com fome!"

"Então passa lá na cozinha, Filch vai rondar somente as masmorras esta noite." Viu a utilidade de ter amigos monitores-chefes? Você não tem trabalho nenhum, e ainda ganha informação.

"Bom, obrigado. Mas peraí, quem vai patrulhar o resto do castelo?"

"Ninguém, não é necessário." Se ele diz... "A gente precisa conversar mais vezes Lily." Também acho!

"É, mas você nunca está sozinho, tá sempre com os seus amigos." Falei mal-humorada. "Eu não vou falar com você lá!"

Ele deu um riso misterioso (que me incomodou bastante, diga-se de passagem.) e subiu em direção ao seu dormitório.

Quinze minutos depois, eu estava cantarolando no corredor em direção a cozinha. Após fazer cócegas em um cesto de frutas (Entendeu? Não? Nem eu.) e entrar na cozinha, o único pensamento que me veio foi o de matar o Remus. De onde tiraram que sexta-feira é o melhor dia da semana mesmo?


	2. Diário

Diário

Boas notícias: eu tenho um diário! Não é como se fosse um diário propriamente dito, mas mesmo assim, já é algo. Nessa manhã, eu acordei com o meu caderno em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Porém, ele estava adaptado em um livro, e na capa estava escrito 'Lily Evans'. Cara! Foi tão emocionante e tão simples que eu ri de alegria.

"Não sei como você não havia pensado nisso antes, tão banal." Michele, olhando com desprezo, disse.

"Ora, sua mala, a cabeça do grupo é você, esqueceu?" Ela riu. Desde o primeiro ano, após nos metermos em um problema por estar na seção restrita sem permissão no qual a Michele teve plano para sairmos de lá sem que o Filch nos visse e eu tive que executa-lo, eu digo que eu sou o Pink e ela é o Cérebro. Ela não entendia no começo, é claro, pois a trouxa aqui sou eu, mas quando eu expliquei, ela concordou.

"Nossa, quantos anos nós não falamos isso, hein?" Ela sorria com uma cara daquelas nostálgicas.

"Bom, desde que você virou monitora e tem que dar exemplo." Eu respondi. Michele sabia que não era por isso, nós tínhamos crescido, amadurecido, com as curiosidades cessadas e ponto. "Obrigado, você é um anjo." A abracei. Ela não é daquelas sensíveis que tem momentos de fraqueza, pelo contrário, Michele era um pilar de ferro. Por dentro e por fora. Diferente de mim, que só era assim por fora.

"Eu heim, sai pra lá Evans." Ela disse brincando. "Estou descendo pra tomar café, te encontro mais tarde."

Teria sido uma manhã perfeita, se a noite passada não tivesse deixado seqüelas. Potter. Acho que não tem como fugir desse assunto, afinal de contas.

O Potter é... meu carma. Não é como se ele fosse totalmente chato, se bem que eu nunca conversei muito tempo com ele para saber. Para as outras garotas, ele e Black são tipo deuses. Coitadas, como são vazias... para mim e Michele, eles são ridículos. Talvez não para Michele, porque eu já a vi conversando com eles muitas vezes. Potter me chama para sair com ele desde o quinto ano eu acho, tenho que admitir que o garoto é persistente. Não sei o que eu fiz para merecer isso, sinceramente não. Eu sempre fui educada com ele, mas nunca que isso quer dizer que eu quero sair com ele. Não sei da onde ele possivelmente viu isso, mas também, vai entender cabeça de Potter. Ele é o tipo de garoto que as garotas olham, mas como elas só pode ver isso! É tão claro que por dentro ele só tem...bom, não tem nada, que até um cego poderia ver! Ele é todo arrogante, com aquele ego que é capaz de dar voltas no mundo, só porque joga bem quadribol. É, eu tenho que admitir isso também. Ele tem talento, nunca vi a grifinória perder uma taça com ele no time. Mas daí ficar brincando com um pomo por todo canto, já é demais! Tá... eu nunca mais vi ele fazendo isso pelo menos. Além de tudo, ele sai azarando qualquer um que o incomode. E ainda por cima, usa as garotas como se elas fossem um produto! Black é igual, exceto que não joga quadribol. E o que mais me aborrece, é que os profesores gostam deles, isso vai totalmente além da minha capacidade de compreensão. Como um professor poderia gostar de alunos que tocam o terror na escola? Detenções, são uma por dia. "Eles são inteligentes Lily, você tem que admitir mais isso." Michele disse, ela tinha subido pra pegar o casaco e estava olhando por cima do meu ombro.

"Isso não justifica nada." Respondi irritada.

"Lily! Existem tantos erros nesse seu último parágrafo, que eu nem saberia por onde começar." Fiz a maior cara de descrente do mundo. Onde tinha qualquer erro ali?

"Você é tão exagerada. Eles são engraçados, e os primeiros da classe junto com a gente. Como os professores não podem gostar deles? Eles são pessoas boas Lil!"

"Não sabia que azarar pessoas só porque são mais fracas qualificava uma pessoa de 'boa'!" Respondi mal-criada.

"Você sabe que não é mais assim, hoje em dia eles só são assim com quem faz por merecer, e você sabe do que eu estou falando."

"Com quem faz por merecer? Michele! O que o incapacitado do Snape poderia fazer!" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tá, não tão incapacitado assim." Levantou a outra. "Tá, capacitado. Mas não justifica!" Ela riu.

"Lily, você sabe que os interesses do Snape são para deixar qualquer um revoltado." Ela se referia ao gosto muito estranho que ele tinha com artes das trevas. "E também não é como se ele fosse um santo, você sabe que ele e o James se odeiam desde sempre."

"Isso não faz dele melhor. E as garotas? O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?" Há! Isso ela tem como justificar.

"Elas são umas tolas, mas desde que começou o ano, não vi o James com ninguém e ele nem te perturba mais."

"Michele, as aulas começaram segunda, hoje é sábado. Não é de impressionar que ele não tenha nenhuma garota!"

"Essa não é a resposta, é porque ele só quer uma!" Ah não, de novo não.

"O que você está falando?" Eu perguntei já com raiva.

"Se você não sabe não sou eu que vou te dizer." Ela disse me imitando, e desceu para o salão. Quando estava saindo, eu gritei:

"Você está passando tempo demais com o Remus!"

"E isso não é bom?" Ela riu. Eu fiquei surpresa. Não é todo dia que se vê Michele admitindo a coisa assim.

Voltando ao Potter (não que eu queira falar sobre ele, mas sobre ontem a noite.). Eu entrei na cozinha, mas demorei algum tempo pra reparar que eu não estava sozinha. Olhei por cima daquele mutirão de elfos ao meu redor me servindo comida, e vi o dito cujo sentado na mesa (adivinha quem é?). Pensei em meio segundo, as maneiras mais dolorosas de matar o Remus. Mas por mais que eu não queira admitir, Potter me olhou e pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu (embora a idéia de matar o Remus seja sempre legal, quero dizer, ele tão calmo que seria bom ver ao menos uma vez ele desesperado. Credo, Lily Evans! Que maldade!). Ele sorriu, eu não sorri de volta. Fui até a mesa dele, nadando por cima daqueles pequenos elfos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei áspera. Eu sempre tentei ser educada, eu conseguia várias vezes manter uma conversa de um segundo civilizada com ele, mas não sei por que, algo me irritou.

Ele olhou para a torta que estava em sua frente, olhou pra mim, e respondeu como se eu fosse estúpida: "Comendo!" Ok, admito que eu fui estúpida, mas não era sobre isso que estava falando.

"Não, Potter. Eu quero saber o que você faz aqui, nesse instante." Só faltava ele não entender de novo.

"Ah." Ele sorriu, olhou pra mim marotamente. "Por quê? Interessada no que eu faço?"

"Claro que não, deixa de ser presunçoso!" E depois a Michele ainda o defende.

"Bom, já que te interessa," Eu já ia gritar, quando ele disse: "Brincadeira!" Odeio as brincadeiras dele. "Eu estou voltando do treino de quadribol, só isso." Fiz um 'Ah' somente com os lábios, e ele continuou a falar. "E o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Resolvi fazer o mesmo jogo que ele, só não sabia que ia se virar contra mim. "Por quê? Interessado no que faço?"

"Sempre." Ele respondeu isso de uma maneira tão firme, e olhando nos meus olhos de uma maneira tão madura que eu me assustei. Como se não bastasse, aproveitando do meu momento de reflexão inesperada, ele continuou com aquelas típicas frases que são feitas para entrar na sua cabeça e não sair mais. "Sabe Lily, a gente vai acabar junto."

"Há! Como que é, Potter?" É incrível a presunção do garoto.

"Simples assim, daqui a muito pouco tempo o Rem e a Michele vão ficar juntos, e vai ser inevitável a gente não andar junto." Concluiu triunfante. Aquele inapto. Quantos 'junto' ele consegue usar em um diálogo?

Tenho que dizer que nunca pensei por esse lado, e embora eu não concordasse com o que ia dizer, eu disse.

"Ora, se vai, Potter."

"Paga pra ver, Evans." Olhei nos olhos dele, brilhando em desafio. Infelizmente, pra ele, isso não seria uma boa coisa.

"Não tente me dizer o que fazer Potter." Falei entre dentes.

"Eu não estou dizendo nada, Lil." Eu nunca havia dado a ele permissão pra me chamar assim! "Só estou fazendo você enxergar o inevitável."

"Agradeço, Potter, mas eu consigo enxergar as coisas por minha conta." Argh! Eu juro que tive que controlar todas as células do meu corpo para não voar no pescoço dele.

Ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso, e ainda sorrindo, olhou fundo nos meus olhos. E eu nos dele.

"A srta. sente, sim?" Dizia a elfa, eu e Potter olhamos assustados pra ela. Jogando-me na cadeira em frente à dele, ela me serviu um pedaço de bolo. Comecei a comer, olhando pro teto, tentando digerir todas as informações. Quero dizer, o que foi aquilo? Quem ele pensa que é, pra manter contato visual comigo? Arrisquei uma olhada rápida, e vi que ele continuava olhando pra mim.

"Então, como foram suas férias?" Que raios você quer, Potter?

"Foram boas, e as suas?"

"Ótimas." Que bom, pelo menos ele não é que nem aqueles garotos que não saber a hora de parar uma conversa indesejada. "Mas senti sua falta." Bonito? Se não fosse o Potter, seria.

"Pra quantas mais você falou isso?" Tentei parecer relaxada, mas já tinha me sentido corar.

"Por que é tão difícil pra você acreditar!" Eu assustei, nunca tinha visto antes ele gritar comigo. Geralmente era o contrário. A voz dele ia se elevando a cada palavra, e, de repente, todos os elfos estavam olhando.

"Por quê?" Já que era assim, vamos gritar também. Não, brincadeira, eu realmente fiquei irritada àquela hora. "Porque você tem tantas garotas, que eu nem sei mais se o que você diz é ao menos autêntico!"

"Você nunca nem se importou Evans! O que te faz achar que é tão especial assim, pra ter alguma coisa autêntica!" Ele disse isso mais cafajeste do que nunca. Não que eu tenha me importado com o que ele disse, mas eu saí de lá puta da vida, pisando fundo. Eu sabia que eu tinha alguma coisa especial, não era o que o Potter dizia que iria me abalar.

Por isso sexta-feira não é um dia bom. Discutir é sempre legal, agora fazer isso com Potter, é diferente. Falar com ele é diferente. É maçante. E cansativo.

Desci para tomar café, após escrever tudo aquilo acima. Sábado. Sábado sempre é legal. Ninguém não gosta de sábado. Apesar de todos os fatos ocorridos na noite anterior, eu esperava coisas boas de sábado.

Encontrei Michele lendo um livro em uma poltrona do salão comunal.

"Vamos?"

"Onde?" Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um alienígena. Eu ia áte falar isso pra ela, mas quando lembrei que ela não sabia e que eu teria que explicar, deixei quieto.

"Tomar café." Respondi com um tom óbvio. A coisa era óbvia também.

"Lil, querida, não sei se você perdeu a noção do tempo, mas o tanto que ficou lá no quarto, já está na hora de almoçar." Uau! Realmente eu perdi a noção do tempo.

"Então vamos? Estou com fome." Eu sempre tenho fome. O que fazer quando não tem nada pra fazer? Comer. Ideologia minha. Eu devo ter formulado isso quando eu era pequena, e retardada. Não sei, só sei que não é muito coerente.

"Você está sempre com fome." Não disse? "Mas vamos, hoje eu pretendo visitar Hagrid à tarde." Era muito estranho ver a Michele falando aquilo, geralmente era eu quem falava pra gente ir. Hagrid nos tinha como amigas, e os marotos como amigos. Eu acho. Pois já vi muitas vezes Potter e Black saindo da casa dele, embora já tenha me passado muitas vezes pela cabeça que isso só sirva como um caminho para sair da floresta proibida sem que ninguém repare. Inteligente, mas ilegal.

"O que você quer fazer lá?" Perguntei. Como já disse, não era todo dia que a Michele falava aquilo.

"Bom, vamos indo em direção ao salão, sim?" Nós fomos. Muito estranho, eu nunca via Michele mudar de assunto.

"O que foi Michele?" Merlim! Depois de sete anos ela acha que consegue me enganar.

"Nada oras! Não posso ir visitar um amigo?" Estava tentando parecer convincente, quase ri do esforço inútil dela.

"Pode, claro que pode." Tentei fingir que acreditava, porque tirar algo da Michele que ela não quer falar, exige muito fôlego.

Chegando pra almoçar, nos sentamos no final da mesa, como de costume. O salão já estava meio cheio, só que estranhamente quieto. Olhei ao redor, e vi que isso de dava pelo fato de que os marotos não haviam chegado, você sempre sabe quando eles estão por perto – acredite, é fácil de saber. – com a barulheira que fazem. As brincadeiras, as risadas escandalosas (Potter), o comentários maldosos (Black), e por fim, o silêncio quando vão embora. Especialmente nas refeições, eles são mais aparecidos. Sinceramente, não sei como uma pessoa pode gostar tanto de atenção. Eu já me incomodo quando sou vítima de olhares de uma única pessoa, imagine da escola toda! Pobre Remus, tem que agüentar isso todo dia. Se bem que vejo ele rindo também. Não há nada demais em rir, só quando você faz isso exageradamente. E o Peter então? Aquele lá é o verdadeiro pobre coitado, quantas vezes eu já não vi ele engasgando com comida, enquanto tentava rir e engolir tudo junto!

Eu e Michele discutíamos isso frequentemente, hoje não foi diferente, ele também notara a falta deles.

"Sabe Lil, eu tenho uma dúvida quanto ao Peter." Começou ela.

"Bom, eu tenho várias dúvidas, mas vai lá." Eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre a masculinidade dele. Não ri! Eu e Michele já vimos ele muitas vezes fora do dormitório altas horas da madrugada, embora eu não pense que exista qualquer garota que tenha tamanha coragem!

"Será que..." Ela olhou pra ele no meio da mesa maldosamente (eles haviam chegado há poucos segundos), eu já me preparava pra rir. "Será que o fato dele comer tanto..." Lá vinha besteira. "Se dá pela semelhança dele com um rato?"

Não foi diferente, eu ri muito! Não por causa da semelhança, mas porque aquela era a teoria mais estúpida que eu já tinha ouvido em toda minha vida! Michele percebeu isso também, claro, porque começou a rir comigo. Quando percebi, toda mesa olhava para nós como se fossemos loucas.

"É uma pergunta bem interessante, Mi. Devemos anotar e discuti-la no jantar." Paramos de rir, quando as pessoas inconvenientes mais perto de nós, perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Odeio esse tipo de pessoa que quebra o clima!

"Oh, claro que devemos! Vou até perguntar ao Remus." Michele e eu sempre anotávamos as histórias interessantes, pra serem discutidas depois. "HEI! REM!" Como eu amo a minha amiga! Ela não é discreta?

"Não agora, Mi!" Sibilei entre dentes. Pronto! Se antes tínhamos as pessoas perto de nós olhando, agora tínhamos mais uma vez, a mesa inteira. Em minha opinião, aquela era somente mais uma desculpa para falar com Remus. Os marotos (e toda mesa) olharam quando ela gritou pra ele. Como ele é provido de inteligência, teve a gentileza de andar até e sentar do lado da Mi, ao invés de gritar.

"Garotas."

"Olá! Tudo bem com você?" Respondi educadamente, ele ia responder se Michele não tivesse começado a falar.

"Rem, você já notou alguma vez a semelhança de Peter com um rato?" Não sei por que, ele ficou preocupado.

"Por quê? Vocês notaram alguma coisa?"

"Notamos." Falei intrigada. Michele e eu nos entreolhamos. Remus olhou para seus amigos ansiosamente, e eles, que já estavam olhando antes, agora nem piscavam.

"Olha, não sei o que vocês pensam. Mas foi por uma boa causa."

Michele e eu nos entreolhamos novamente. Ou ele era maluco, ou a gente não estava na mesma freqüência.

"Rem," Michele disse. "Do que você está falando?"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Nós estávamos realmente confusos.

"Bom," eu comecei. "A gente só estava tentando achar uma explicação do por que o Peter come tanto."

"Ah." Ele parecia tão aliviado, que se animou rapidamente. "Deve ser genético."

Ele voltou ao seu lugar, e eu Michele tivemos a impressão de que havia algo muito errado ali. Observando a reação dos marotos enquanto Rem falava, eles fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa: primeiro preocupados, depois aliviados.

"Muito estranho." Michele disse com um ar detetive, eu ri.

"Vai lá, Sherlock." Disse brincando, mas logo depois lembrei que ela não iria saber. "É um detetive literá..."

"Eu sei, tá! Também não sou burra!" Uau! Chocante.

Terminamos o almoço em um minuto, e fomos para a beira do lago esperar a Michele ter a boa vontade de ir ver o Hagrid. Meia hora depois de nada pra fazer, nós fomos. No meio do caminho, já avistando a casa de Hagrid, Michele começou a se justificar.

"Não fica brava, mas é que Hagrid pediu pra não falar, porque senão você não viria." Oi? Alguém mais não entendeu absolutamente nada? Vendo minha cara de 'tipo, você é louca ou o que?', ela recomeçou. "Bom, ele disse que era uma coisa importante, e não queria que ninguém faltasse, e se eu falasse você iria faltar." Ah, entendi tudo agora, Michele. "Você vai ver quando chegar lá."

Não gostei dessa última sentença dela. Foi muito desconfortável. Chegando naquela cabana, que ele chama de casa (já oferecemos várias vezes um lugar no dormitório, embora eu saiba que essa é uma idéia bem sem-noção.), batemos na porta e eu pude perceber que ele não estava sozinho.

"Meninas! Entrem!" De todas as coisas mais estranhas que já aconteceram na minha vida, desde que eu passei a fazer parte da sociedade bruxa, ser amiga de uma meio-gigante foi definitivamente a mais louca delas. Hagrid só tinha tamanho, precisava tanto de afeto como qualquer outra pessoa, senão mais (provavelmente mais). Após ele ter quebrado todas as minhas costelas, eu entrei.

Como se num passe de mágica, tudo fez sentido."Lily, pelo Hagrid." Michele sussurrava no meu ouvido. Sentados na poltrona do Hagrid, que cabia folgadamente umas cinco pessoas, estavam eles. Remus, fofo. Peter, comendo. Sirius, impaciente. Potter, me olhando afetado. Se fosse eu a dizer aquelas coisas pra uma pessoa, como ele me disse, eu nunca mais chegaria perto dela. Possuidora de um QI, eu iria entender que seria a minha morte. Mas ele não entendeu, claro. Ele não tem QI. Eu não me importo com o que Potter pensa de mim, e sinceramente, aquilo não me impressionou nada. Eu sabia que não era verdade.Mas a petulância dele em falar! Imagina, se eu não era especial! Fingindo não ligar (eu não estava de qualquer forma.), eu sentei ao lado de Michele em uma cadeira da mesa de Hagrid. Ele estava passando um chá para nós. Que lindo!Não querendo ser rude,mas nada que venha do Hagrid e possa ser digerido,é bom.

"Eu tomei uma decisão." Hagrid disse solenemente. Imediatamente, todos se entreolharam. Isso não é bom.

"E isso é bom?" Potter perguntou cautelosamente. Nunca era bom.

"Oh! É!" A não ser pro próprio Hagrid, era sempre bom. "Gostaria que vocês conhecessem, o Alberto." Ele foi até uma cômoda, e de lá tirou um ovo. É um ovo, que se chama Alberto. Definitivamente não era bom.

"Hagrid," Sirius foi o primeiro a falar o que todos queriam. "O que, diabos, é isso?"

"Um ovo! Um filho de Aragogue!" Merlim! Aquela coisa ainda estava viva? Hagrid sempre insistia para nós irmos visitá-la. Visitar uma aranha gigante era só o que me faltava. O ovo também era gigante, porque a aranha era gigante (Não brinca, Lily!). Foi então que eu vi Peter falar a coisa mais inteligente de vida dele.

"Mas Hagrid, se Aragogue já tem um monte de filhotes, por que você quer um ovo?"

"Não, é que esse eu vou criar. Aqui, comigo." Pensando agora, as reações foram muito engraçadas, até. Rem tinha levantado, Peter estava em choque, Sirius e Potter estavam com reação dos anteriores, só que tudo junto. Eu? Pasma, sem palavras. Michele foi a que falou esganiçada.

"Você não pode Hagrid. Isso vai contra todas as regras. Além do mais, esta coisa poderá te matar."

"Não! Elas são inofensivas!" Hagrid é muito emotivo, precisa ter cuidado com o que você fala pra ele, eu não tive.

"Inofensivas? Elas são uns monstros, gigantes! Que podem fazer mal a qualquer outro, é do seu instinto Hagrid!" Ok, eu fui meio rude. Mas também! Ele queria o que! Aranhas gigantes domésticas!

Ele me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, partiu meu coração. Sem contar todos os presentes que me olharam como se eu fosse desprovida de sentimentos. Tudo bem, minha culpa. Tentei me desculpar desesperada.

"Olha, desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso. É só que eu fiquei surpresa." Ele tinha sentado, comigo em volta dele, e mais algumas pessoas que eu nem tive tempo de identificar.

"Hagrid, não culpe a Lily. Você sabe que ela só quer o seu bem. E o que ela falou faz sentido sabe? Essa...aranha...nunca faria mal a você, mas e as outras pessoas que viriam até aqui?" Para minha desgraça, Potter veio em minha defesa. Eu olhei pra ele abobada, que tipo de idiota pensa que com isso vai se redimir do que falou antes?

"É, simplesmente não dá, cara." Por sua vez, Sirius veio em defesa do amigo.

"Mas você poderá ir visitar toda família na floresta! Ia ser legal, não ia?" Falei o que falaria para consolar uma criança, e surtiu efeito. Ele reprimiu um soluço e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Sirius olhou pra mim com uma cara de 'tá bom aí, mãe'. Mas tudo bem, funcionou.

"Obrigada, crianças." Crianças? "Vocês são muito especiais pra mim." Oh! Que bonitinho! Eu e Michele fizemos aquele 'ohhhhh' de emocionadas. Mas Hagrid também muda de humor fácil. "Agora vão! Vão! Já está escurecendo, e se pegarem vocês vão ficar encrencados!" Quando dei por mim, já estávamos todos na soleira da cabana dele. Não era verdade que iríamos ficar encrencados, tínhamos os dois monitores-chefes conosco, e mais um grupo de garotos que sempre eram vistos fora do castelo.

"Então..." Remus começou pra quebrar o gelo. "Fim de tarde bonito." Que raios era aquilo? Realmente estava um fim de tarde bonito, mas que assunto de velho!

"Cala a boca, Rem." Michele disse de uma maneira dengosa.

"Na boa, vamos sair daqui." Potter disse. Foi uma coisa inteligente, pois estávamos no mesmo lugar em que Hagrid tinha nos deixado. "Hum...Lily, eu quero falar com você." Não. No way. De jeito nenhum. Acho que ele percebeu isso, porque antes de me deixar tempo para responder, ele veio em minha direção.

"Esperem por mim!" Gritei para o resto do bando que estava indo em direção ao castelo. Claro que eles não esperaram. Potter parou na minha frente, com as mãos no bolso, e cabelos ao vento. Seria até meio fofo, se não fosse _ele. _

"Desculpa." Ele disse simples, e sincero. Foi sincero, mesmo. "Você merece tudo de autêntico Lil. Você é especial."

"Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas." Desculpas aceitas? O que está acontecendo com você, Lily Evans! Que diabos de desculpas aceitas! Se ao menos Potter soubesse que minha fala é contraditória ao meu pensamento. Olhei para o chão envergonhada. Não me pergunte! Eu também não entendi essa. Vi de rabo de olho, que ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. Não sei se foi isso que me motivou a falar, mas acontece que eu falei.

"Bem, me desculpa por ter falado que você não era autêntico. Você deve ser, eu acho." Nããããããão!

"Nem esquenta." Agora ele sorria por inteiro. E eu ainda estava em choque. Eu tentei abrir minha boca pra falar pra ele não levar em consideração, já que minha fala era contraditória a minha mente, mas não saía som algum. "Então, acho que a gente devia voltar." Quando ele falou, parecia que eu tinha voltado de um devaneio.

"Ah... aham." Sem que eu desse por mim, estava ao lado do Potter voltando para o castelo. Por Merlim, ele não falou nada, parecia concentrado demais no vento (Entendeu? Não? Já vai). "O que você está fazendo?"

"Ah," Ele riu, talvez pelo tom de voz que eu estava usando, aqueles que você usa para falar com loucos. "Só vendo que hoje daria um bom dia para jogar quadribol."

"Hum." Grande coisa. Na boa, o que ele vê em quadribol? "Potter, o que você vê em quadribol?"

"O que você _não_ vê em quadribol?" Agora ele quem usava o tom de voz para loucos. "O vento batendo no rosto, a sensação de que nada pode te deter, você livre, leve e solto." Essa foi a minha vez de rir, acredite, se vissem a cara de sonhador dele.

"Pode rir, um dia eu te levo pra dar uma volta e você vai ver do que eu estou falando." Uau! Espera aí, garotão. Pra disfarçar meu rosto vermelho, eu ri mais ainda.

Chegamos ao salão comunal, e encontramos todos lá. Bom, tirando o fato de que eu aceitei desculpas do Potter, pedi desculpas ao Potter, e conversei com o Potter, até que sábado foi um dia legal.

**N/A: **Bom, capítulo naum tão legal qnto gostaria, mas foi o q saiu. E perdoem qlqr erro de português! Obrigada pelas reviews. E mandem mais! Eu preciso saber da opinião de vcs!** Jehssik: **não é a primeira fic, mas a primeira q eu tomo vergonha na kra e resolvo postar. Sobre as atualizações, eu gostaria de poder te dar um tempo específico, mas naum tem jeito naum. Prometo q naum vai ser mtu tempo entre um capítulo e outro, já q eu tbm odeio esperar! **Gra Evans: **Acertou! E acertou tbm qndo disse q a Lily é paranóica, mtu paranóica! O resto do pessoal q falou q gostou da fic, tks a lot!

Beeejo


	3. Dia Longo

Dia longo

Quando eu era pequena, e ainda estava na escola trouxa, eu tive uma professora muita exagerada. Ela começava a falar de verbos e acabava no feminismo (Não entendi. Nunca vou. E provavelmente ninguém irá). Vendo agora, o professor Binns se parece absurdamente com ela; a mesma aula monótona, os alunos fazendo qualquer coisa menos prestar atenção, e bilhetes correndo soltos. Claro, que tem sempre um pra fazer diferença. Sabe aquele que se mete a saber tudo? Então. No caso, era ela.

Jéssica Manfleck. Com o perdão da palavra, a única coisa em que a descreveria, seria _vaca_. Não querendo generalizar, mas por ser grifinória, creio que a única explicação plausível seja o fato dela ser sonserina. Após sete anos de infeliz convivência, posso até apontar fatores. Nunca me incomodei com ela, até ela começar a se incomodar comigo. Ah! Chegou à hora de falar dos ex-namorados.

No meu quinto, começo de sexto ano, eu saia com Derick Brooks. Nunca foi o mais cobiçado, como Potter e Black, mas tinha lá seu _bem_ charme. Não cheguei a gostar dele de verdade, era mais um amigo...com benefícios. Ele era inteligente (corvinal), fofo, gentil, e infantil. Muito infantil. Obviamente, eu não sabia disso quando comecei a sair com ele, e nem Jéssica sabia quando começou a brigar comigo por causa dele. Aham, isso mesmo. Eu terminei com ele, para a felicidade dela. Ou infelicidade. O fato foi que ele não a queria, só cedeu no final do sexto ano dela, e sétimo dele. Ou seja, _bye bye, time is over. _Resumindo, ela me odeia por ter atrasado o tempo dos dois, e eu a odeio porque ela me odeia. Simples assim.

Voltando aqui na aula, - enquanto Jéssica presta atenção, eu escrevo, e o resto dorme – eu decidi ser mais introspectiva. Olhar as coisas de maneira mais profunda, não fazer tempestade em copo d'água. Ver a raiz da coisa. Opa, peraí.

"Como você consegue ficar assim?" Potter, que havia acordado, resolveu me perturbar.

"Assim como, Potter?" Falei impaciente.

"Acordada!" Ele falou como se fosse óbvio. Não era nada óbvio Potter. Acho que ele ainda estava meio dormindo.

"Ah, bom, eu me distraio escrevendo." E mostrei a capa do diário.

"Oh! Você tem um diário?" De repente, ele pareceu muito animado pro meu gosto. "Isso é interessante." E de repente, eu percebi que foi um erro falar.

"Interessante, mas _meu."_ Falei entre dentes.

"Eu sei, por isso que é interessante." Merlim! Ele piscou pra mim! Que audácia! Realmente o garoto não tem medo da morte! Enfim, após me deixar atônita, ele virou pra frente. Amém.

"Droga Lily! Vocês não podiam falar mais baixo, não?" Michele, acordou como um zumbi irritado. Bela monitora.

"Michele! Você devia tá acordada! E agora? Com quem eu vou pegar as anotações?" Falei choramingando.

"Ué, você não estava escrevendo?"

"Estava, mas no meu diário."

"Se eu soubesse que você trocaria as aulas pra ficar escrevendo nele, nunca te daria." Como se ela fosse um exemplo. Bom, talvez sim, afinal ela era monitora.

"Michele." Me lembrei do que estava pra falar com ela hoje de manhã. "Sabe o que eu acho?"

"Não". Ela disse desapontada, porque eu não a deixaria mais dormir.

"Eu devo ser mais introspectiva." Agora ela olhava preocupada.

"Bom, eu acho que você deve dormir, Lily. Anda, abaixa a cabeça e pára de pensar besteira." Oras! Não era besteira! Grande amiga eu fui arranjar!

"Não Michele. Escuta." Falei mais baixo para Potter não ouvir. Embora, ele parecesse estar no décimo quinto sono. "Tentar ser mais legal com as pessoas. Talvez...talvez as pessoas que eu penso que não são legais, sejam, entende?"

"E de quem exatamente você está falando?" Ela esboçava um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, ela sabia de quem eu estava falando.

"Ah, você sabe, todo mundo."

"Não, não todo mundo , Lily, pessoas específicas." Odeio quando ela faz isso!

"Bem...Potter, eu acho." Ela sorria mais que satisfeita gora.

"É, Lil. Ele é legal sim, você não vai se arrepender." Arrepender de que?

"Não há nada para arrepender Michele." Falei cautelosamente. Será que a gente tava falando a mesma coisa?

"Sim, eu sei." Agora, ela refletia. "Mas quando você conhecer ele melhor, você não vai se arrepender."

"Isso não vai acontecer Mi." Como ela conseguiu ir tão longe? "Eu não vou conhecê-lo melhor. Eu só disse que talvez, bem remotamente, lá no fundo, ele não seja tão chato assim.

"Então, você não quer ver se está certa? Não quer ver para crer?" Primeiro, a ficha demorou, mas caiu. Segundo, ela não podia usar essa frase contra mim! Fui eu que ensinei!

"Não!" Falei indignada. Indignada e alto. As pessoas de perto acordaram.

"Ok." Michele falou num sussurro e sorriu amarelo para outros zumbis irritados. Minha sala só tem imprestáveis, credo! "Mas essa conversa não acaba aqui, Lily Evans!" Tá bom, mãe!

Às vezes eu penso como são as circunstâncias que fazem nossa vida. Olha só; se no primeiro dia de aula, do nosso primeiro ano, na nossa primeira aula de poções, eu não tivesse feito dupla com Michele, e jogado uma erva a mais no caldeirão de Jessica Manfleck e Keyla Sundenville porque elas disseram que o cabelo de Michele era engraçado, e feito o caldeirão ficar vermelho ao invés de azul, nós nunca teríamos nos tornado tão amigas. Acho que desde esse primeiro momento eu já não gostei da Manfleck. E o cabelo de Michele não é engraçado, é castanho claro e normal. Não é que nem o meu que é ruivo, porque isso sim é engraçado.

Após essa aula, nos sentamos no lugar de sempre para o almoço. Eu olhava distraidamente o céu. Estava um céu azul claro (jura, Lily?), muito azul claro quero dizer. Bem bonito. Mas quando lembrei que era artificial, isso desiludiu minha vida.

"Lil." Michele me chamou uma vez. Eu, que no momento estava olhando para o nada e pensando no por que daquele céu ser artificial, não ouvi. "Lily!" Ela chamou de novo. Não ouvi de novo. Nessa hora eu estava pensando irritada no por que deles não deixarem o céu normal, ao invés de ficar iludindo a gente. "Lily Evans!" Ela quase gritou dessa vez, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Ela murmurou um 'brigado sarcástico. "Por que você está feliz hoje?"

Qual era o problema daquela garota? Eu lá, viajando, e ela vem e me pergunta algo completamente se fundamento.

"Quê?"

"Você está de tranças hoje." Ah sim, tudo fez sentido. Sempre que eu colocava tranças, Michele dizia que era porque eu estava feliz. Não sei da onde ela tirou isso.

"Michele, quantas vezes eu vou ter que tranças não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o meu estado mental?"

Agora ela vai me dar provas disso.

"Pra começar, você usou trança no primeiro dia de aula, onde estávamos todos felizes." Não disse? "Depois, quando você descobriu que Edward também gostava de você. Depois, quando..." Fechei meus olhos, a lista era longa. Só pra constar, Edward foi o meu primeiro 'namorado.' Não que tenham tido muitos, mas enfim! E para terminar... "Viu só? Tem mais um monte de vezes que eu não me lembro agora."

"Você está falando das outras mil vezes que eu usei tranças e que não possuem motivos nenhum?" Falei com certo desprezo, como se tentasse mostrar a uma criança que um mais um são dois. "Embora, eu tenha que admitir que sua memória seja muito boa." Ela concordou emburrada. Ela acha que eu não sei, mas essa história das tranças é porque acontece com as personagens do filme preferido dela, o qual ela acha que eu também não assisti.

Enquanto Michele colocava mais batatas no prato (nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de batatas! É sério, se um dia as batatas acabarem, será culpa de dela), eu olhei pro meio da mesa. Céus! Como duas pessoas conseguem ser tão felizes! Nada contra quem é feliz, eu, por exemplo, adoro ser feliz, mas é que eles são exageradamente felizes! É como eu digo, Potter e Black fazem algum comentário ou brincadeira, os dois riem escandalosamente, Rem ri discretamente, e Peter engasga. Cara! Eu não posso com Peter e as engasgadas dele! Comecei a rir e cutuquei Michele. Ela olhou pra onde eu apontava e começou a rir também. Rir, tossir, ficar pálida. Engasgar! Ah não! Eu vou totalmente cortar as batatas do cardápio escolar!

"Michele! MICHELE!"

Apesar das incontroláveis tentativas do pessoal lá de cima, pra me fazer errar na vida, uma coisa eu acertei. Quando, desde sempre, eu e Michele sentamos no final da mesa, a um metro praticamente da porta principal. Não foi como se ninguém tivesse me ouvido gritar e visto Michele desmaiar, mas estando mais perto da porta, pude levá-la (por mágica) até a enfermaria o mais rápido possível.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Cheguei esganiçada, quase tão branca quanto Michele, que já estava acordada. "Ela engasgou e não consegue RESPIRAR!" Ok, eu exagerei um pouco. Talvez bastante, porque a enfermeira me olhou estranhamente, como se a doente fosse eu.

"Deite aqui, srta. McAllister." Michele deitou enquanto ela ia pegar umas poções. Eu sentei em uma cadeira que estava por perto e pensei comigo mesma que aquele deveria ser o caso mais banal que Madam Pomfrey já atendeu em toda vida. "Tome isso e descanse."

"Eca! Isso é horrível!" Michele reclamou e fez uma careta quando a enfermeira foi fazer qualquer outra coisa. "Se bem eu que já estou me sentindo melhor, eu acho. Ou pode ser psicológico, sei lá."

"Michele!" De repente, me lembrei do por que de tudo aquilo. "Você é retardada! Engasgar com comida! Isso é completamente coisa de Peter's!"

"Eu sei, foi ridículo. Além de toda atenção que eu causei, o resto da semana o assunto vai ser este. Mas isso pode ter sido uma lição..." Ela disse filosofando. Tudo pra ela é motivo pra virar lição, nunca vi!

"Ah é? E que lição seria essa, McAllister?" Que susto eu levei! Até Michele pulou da cama. Eu podia jurar que eles tinham aparecido do nada!

Sirius, que tinha acabado de falar, estava do lado de Remus. Tadinho! Ele estava com uma cara tão preocupada. Remus, não Sirius. Foi muito fofo, ele (Remus, não Sirius), parou bem ao lado da cama de Michele, entrelaçou as mãos na dela e perguntou todo tímido:

"Você tá bem?" Eu, que estava no meio dois, percebi que tinha sobrado e fui para perto de Sirius.

"Aham." Ela respondeu toda meiga. Eu olhei para Sirius, já rindo dos dois, quando levei outro susto. Potter estava do lado de Sirius. Mas ele não estava lá antes! Como eles faziam aquilo? Bom, pelo menos Peter não apareceu. Imagina só se ele me ouve falando das engasgadas dele! Eu ia morrer de vergonha.

"Hey," Potter falou baixinho pra mim e Sirius. "Acho melhor a gente deixar os dois sozinhos." Nisso ele tinha razão. Despedi-me de Michele e nós fomos.

Indo para algum lugar que eu não estava reconhecendo o caminho, claro, já que eles só iam por passagens secretas, – como eles conseguiam lembrar dos lugares afinal? Eu já estava completamente perdida. – Potter resolveu puxar assunto:

"Será que eles se resolvem agora?"

"Claro que sim"! Sirius.

"Claro que não!" Eu.

Eles me olharam como se eu fosse louca. Mas eu realmente achava que não. "Eles dois são muito tímidos pra tentar qualquer coisa!"

Eles fizeram um 'Ah' de entendimento, depois se entreolharam e riram.

"Bom," Potter disse. "Eu não acho que isso será mais um problema, Lil."

"Definitivamente não será um problema." Sirius concordou.

"Como assim?" Eu estava, em todos os sentidos, perdida.

"Só digamos que..." Potter parou para pensar no melhor jeito de continuar a frase, mas Sirius completou. "Digamos que nós demos um jeito nele."

"Oh! Isso não é bom!" Falei mais pra mim do que pra eles, qualquer ensinamento passado por Potter e Black não podia ser bom. Eles riram.

Estava subindo uma escadaria quando me lembrei que tinha aula. Adivinhação. Fiquei tão preocupada com Michele que nem lembrei que tinha aula alguma. Como pude esquecer da matéria mais inútil que jamais existiu? Embora, no sexto ano, quando tivemos a opção de sair, nós não saímos. Por mais que fosse chato, era uma aula pra descontrair. No meio de tanto estudo, você podia dormir, conversar e principalmente rir. Não tinha como não rir. Não rir daquela professora ridícula, não rir das profecias estúpidas e das visões inventadas. Ah! Essas eram as melhores em minha opinião. Eu sempre morria, desde o meu terceiro ano, eu sempre morria. Assim como Michele sempre tinha uma surpresa desagradável. Enfim.

Chegando à sala com cheiro de incenso (Com Potter e Black brincando atrás de mim), fui sentar em uma almofada afastada da professora, aquela inapta, parecia que a diversão da vida dela era me irritar. Sentei. Alguém sentou do meu lado.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Revirei os olhos. Que garoto petulante!

"Eu não ia te deixar sozinha." Revirou os olhos, me imitando.

"Pois vá sentar com Black, senão ele vai ficar sozinho!"

"Pads está com Peter." Pads? Fala minha língua Potter! Provavelmente ele percebeu isso. "Sirius."

"Sabe, se você quer ficar, então você vai ficar. Mas vai ficar de boca fechada!" Depois disse, cruzei meus braços. Ele riu da minha crise. Admito que é meio infantil, mas é o único jeito dele não me irritar. Faz bem pra mim, faz bem pra ele.

"Olha quem chegou." Potter falou devagar e malvadamente. Como num sussurro para não espantar sua presa. Sirius, que estava duas "carteiras" abaixo, olhou para o outro com o mesmo sorriso maldoso. Coitada dela, toda aula eles aprontavam alguma, e a tola, pensava que era o "destino".

"Potter, não faça nada." Pedi manhosamente. "Ela é só uma professora velha, fingida e besta." Só?

"Lily, não me peça desse jeito." Não entendi. Ia perguntar o porquê, quando aquela maluca começou a falar.

"Boa tarde meus queridos! Hoje, nós vamos estudar as cartas. OH! As cartas são magníficas..." Ela continuou a falar, até que eu decidi que encostar minha cabeça na parede e pensar no nada era mais produtivo. Quinze minutos depois... Eu e Potter estávamos com as cartas na nossa frente.

"Primeiro você." Eu disse a ele.

"Deseje-me sorte." Ele disse maroto.

"Eu desejo que você tire a morte." Ele riu. "Ah não!" Após ver a carta ele reclamou. Já estava me matando de curiosidade, e ele sabendo disso, não falou nada.

"O que é!" Quase gritei. Ele riu (Ele só ri, por sinal).

"O sol."

"O sol? Mas isso é tão sem-graça!" Eu, esperando a morte pro garoto, e vem o sol? Que injustiça!

"Pra sua felicidade, Lily Evans, o sol não é uma coisa boa." Fiz uma cara tosca de esperança. Ele riu. Eu juro que se ele rir de mim mais uma vez, eu mato ele. Com o sol ou sem o sol. "Segundo o livro... cadê? Ah, olha só: significa que quanto mais iluminado você está, mais suscetível a cair estará. Uau! E eu que pensava que tarô fosse interessante!" Ele disse sarcástico.

"Eu achei interessante." Na realidade, foi uma das coisas mais estúpidas que eu já tinha escutado em toda minha vida, mas discutir com ele, é sempre mais legal. "Ok! Minha vez!" Não posso dizer que não estava ansiosa. Potter, que estava com uma cara de desprezo por causa de minha opinião anterior, mudou a afeição para algo mais desprezível ainda. Agora eu entendo porque minha mãe diz que os homens são todos rudes.

Amor! Uma carta do amor? O que aquilo significava?Se eu pudesse, eu teria pegado o livro do Potter antes dele ver, mas ele já estava perguntando qual carta eu tirara.

"Ahn... amor"

"Amor?" Ele riu, e sabe-se lá por que, deu um sorriso satisfeito antes de olhar no livro. "Se você prestar atenção ao seu redor, verá que o amor está ao seu lado. Amará e será amado." Ele terminou de falar com um sorriso mais satisfeito que antes.

"Hum... não. Esse não foi interessante." Pra mim não foi mesmo, não havia ninguém no meu redor para reparar!

"Eu achei." Ele disse. Mas ninguém perguntou. Tudo bem.

Pensando agora, o resto da aula foi divertido. Nós tiramos cartas realmente estranhas com os significados mais mirabolantes possíveis. Ri bastante com a paisagem que parecia uma nave alienígena, e ri mais ainda quando Potter não conseguia entender o que era. Fiz pra ele um desenho super complexo, com E.T.s e tudo o mais, foi a vez dele rir. "Esse desenho vai ficar pra posteridade, Lil." Também não ajudo mais! Quando a aula acabou, fui visitar Michele.

"Oi!" Ela disse animada quando me viu.

"Oi." Eu falei assustada, quero dizer, ele estava realmente animada.

"Você nem sabe o que aconteceu!"

"Nem imagino." Disse revirando os olhos. "Então, vocês tão namorando ou o que?"

"Como você descobriu?" Ela falou indignada.

"Michele, como eu não iria descobrir?" Eles estavam quase fazendo juras de amor quando eu havia saído antes.

"Ele acabou de sair." Ela disse sorridente, depois ficou brava e disse que era porque Madam Pomfrey havia expulsado Remus de lá.

Após uma história de meia hora (a enfermeira me expulsou de lá também. Mas eu não estava agarrando Michele), eu prometi a Michele que voltaria mais a noite. Se ela já não tivesse saído de lá.

Chegando ao salão comunal, vi os marotos bombardeando Remus de perguntas, e rindo. Realmente, o conselho de Potter e Black parecia ter dado certo, segundo Michele. Eu subi para logo mais descer e ir jantar. Que dia longo! O jantar foi meio solitário, me sentei com Amy e Elle, minhas companheiras de dormitório. Acabei rápido, e fui esperar dar a hora de ir visitar Michele. Era interessante ver como o salão ficava depois do jantar. Sem nenhum professor, e os habituais alunos que ficavam para comer a sobremesa pela décima vez. O que eu estava fazendo ali? O que Michele não me fazia passar. Os marotos também ficavam por último, por causa de Peter. Eu quis muito, mas dessa vez não ri das engasgadas dele, vai que se voltava contra mim, que nem aconteceu com Michele!

"O que você está fazendo aqui até essa hora?" Já reconhecia a voz de Potter. Ultimamente nem precisava me virar pra ver quem era.

"Esperando o horário para ver Michele." Pensando bem, eu podia ir à hora que eu quisesse, não havia nenhuma regra de horário de visitação. "Mas acho que já está na hora."

"Ok, então vamos?" Ele perguntou.

"Vamos...aonde?" Eu perguntei.

"Ver a Michele!" Ele falou obviamente.

"Potter, eu vou ver a Michele. Não você."

"Eu não vi ela essa tarde, e eu quero vê-la agora. Podemos ir?" Ele falou impaciente. Nós fomos. Eu estava perplexa no caminho, primeiro pelo tanto de passagens secretas que nós estávamos passando, e segundo que essa preocupação com Michele nunca existiu para ele.

"Ela não está aqui." Conclui após cinco minutos olhando todas as camas da enfermaria. "Já deve ter saído."

"Oh, jura?" Potter, que estava irritado porque eu havia procurado ela mesmo com os avisos dele de que ela já tinha saído, cruzava os braços me encarando.

"Então, vamos voltar." Eu sugeri, ao que ele simplesmente virou e saiu andando. Tive que correr para alcançá-lo. De repente, uma coisa me veio á cabeça.

"Ei, Potter." Ele virou pra mim. "Se você sabia que Michele não estava lá, por que quis vim? E por que não me avisou?"

"Eu não sabia que Michele não estava lá."

"Então por que quando nós chegamos você disse que ela não estava lá?"

"Porque eu vi que ela não estava lá." Ai, realmente. Que conversa de tartaruga!

"Oh, ok." É, ele não tem culpa por eu ser desconfiada.

Andamos por tantas passagens que eu nem sabia mais onde estávamos indo. Isso estava se tornando rotina. Num lugar totalmente estranho pra mim, ele parou e disse:

"É aqui."

"Não sei que tipo de remédio você toma Potter, mas isso não é a entrado do salão comunal." Eu disse preocupada. Aquele garoto precisa urgente de um óculos.

"Claro que não." Ele disse tocando a parede de pedra. "Isso é um lugar diferente."

"Na boa," Eu estava muito confusa! "Isso não é um lugar. É uma parede, que não tem nenhuma porta. Portanto, não é absolutamente nenhum lugar."

"Isso é um lugar." Ele disse enquanto olhava concentrado pra parede, tateando todos os lados. "É só que poucas pessoas conhecem."

"Por que poucas pessoas conhecem?" Aprenda uma coisa, quando você está com ele, todas as precauções são necessárias.

"Porque...sei lá, Lily!"

"Potter." Eu comecei com medo da resposta de que alguma maneira eu já sabia qual era. "Isso é algum lugar proibido?"

"Não." Ele parou de analisar a parede e olhou pra mim agora.

"Então, você tem permissão pra entrar aí nesse... lugar?"

"Não exatamente." Ele respondeu pensativo.

"Potter!" Gritei. "Você está me levando pra um lugar proibido?"

"Não!" Ele respondeu desesperado com a minha gritaria.

"Então você tem permissão!"

"Não."

"Então como isso não é proibido!" Dessa vez, eu berrei.

"Venha." Ele falou baixinho com medo de mais um ataque. "Só venha, ok?" Antes que eu pudesse concordar, ele falou algum feitiço que fez a parede abrir, e nós entramos em um... Lugar.

Um lugar lindo. Era uma sala, não muito grande, mas com uma decoração maravilhosa. Era como se fosse um jardim de uma mansão, daqueles que você só vê em filmes. Tinha umas redes, umas cadeiras de sol, umas poltronas extremamente aconchegantes.

"Você ainda quer permissão pra entrar aqui?" Potter me perguntou maroto, sentando e uma das poltronas.

"Bom," Orgulho próprio é única coisa que nos resta, certo? "Não seria de todo mal." Sentei na poltrona do lado. "Eu poderia dormir aqui."

"Eu já dormi aqui." Ele disse.

"Sozinho?" Eu disse risonha, pra descontrair. Ele só me olhou e não respondeu nada. Pensando bem, era melhor que não respondesse nada mesmo. Ei, espera aí! "Potter, alguma garota já esteve aqui? Aqui? Nesse lugar onde eu estou agora?" Não quero nem pensar no que estou sentada em cima!

"Lily," Ele sentou e olhou pra mim. "Calma, nós não trazemos garotas aqui." Obrigado! Que susto eu levei agora. Opa, espera aí!

"Então, eu sou o que Potter?"

"Você é uma garota." Ele respondeu, e disse que era pra deixar pra lá. "Você não vai entender mesmo." Não mesmo. No meio de tantas contradições.

Ficamos assim, às vezes pensando na vida, às vezes falando besteira, outras vezes só conversando.

"Desde quando vocês conhecem esse lugar?" Perguntei.

"Desde o primeiro ano acho." Era tão estranho, eles conheciam tudo desde sempre.

"Como vocês conhecem esses lugares?" Eu bem queria conhecer lugares assim.

"Ah, depois de tanto tempo saindo quase todas as noites no castelo, você conhece algumas coisas." Era legal o ver falando sobre isso, não sei por que, mas era legal escutar.

"Eu queria conhecer mais coisas." Disse lamentando.

"Pois então saia e conheça!" Ele fala como se fosse simples.

"Potter, nem todo mundo tem uma capa de invisibilidade para escapar de detenções." Ele riu.

"Então saia comigo." Eu olhei pra ele. Ele corrigiu preocupado. "Não, não sair de encontro. Sair à noite pra te mostrar mais lugares." Eu ri.

"Eu entendi Potter." Ele sorriu. Eu devolvi o sorriso.

"Boa noite." Ele disse. Há! De jeito algum nós íamos dormir ali!

"Não, vamos voltar. Você me trouxe aqui, você vai me levar de voltar para que todos nós possamos dormir em nossas camas." Ele me olhou com uma cara de 'eu-vou-te-matar-sua-fresca-me-deixe-dormir' mas mesmo assim, ele se levantou e nós fomos.

Não tinha quase ninguém no salão comunal àquela hora, mas as pessoas que nos viram chegar juntos olharam desconfiadas. Céus! Todo mundo cuida da vida dos outros!

"Boa noite." Eu disse a ele no pé da escada.

"Boa noite." Ele me disse me dando um beijo na bochecha, e subindo.

Que dia longo! Minha ideologia? Nunca dê qualquer tipo de abertura ao Potter, porque senão ele vai pensar que pode sair te dando beijos na bochecha.

**N/A: **Ah! Me desculpa a suuuuper demora! Mas eu tow em semana de prova! E muito obrigado mesmo pelas reviews! E obrigado tbm a todos q lêem e não deixam reviews. Perdoem os erros de português! ;p

Espero que gostem, trabalhei um tempo considerável nesse capítulo.

beeejos


End file.
